Shaky's First Rescue (Part 3)
Characters * Shaky * Mudd * Piker * Marshall * Mayor Goodway * Ryder * Rubble * Zuma * Skye * Chase * Rey * Rocky * Adventure Bay Citizens * Twig * Fliss * Unknown Character The Story Mudd's POV: Now I know what you're thinking, why am I now suddenly taking over the story? Well, something else happened at the Lookout while everyone else was away. I was sleeping in my pup house due to I bring tired. Over the past few days, I found it hard to go to sleep due to weird dreams I had been having lately. One was about meeting an alien. Another was about crash landing to Earth and I was an astronaut. Another featured this author, Leah. But these dreams seemed all... Real. "Whoa!" I woke up to the sound of my voice, which I had once again apparently having a weird dream. "Ugh... I better go and find the others." Without thinking, I already ran over to the Lookout, with eyes watering away due to tiredness. "Guys, can you-?" After that, my mouth threw wide open. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I yelped. Shaky's POV: After what felt like an eternity, everything was done. The farmers congratulated us. "Three cheers for the PAW Patrol!" Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip..." "Stop!" I suddenly blurted out. Everyone turned to face me, confused looks on their faces. "Uh... I-I think someone else is..." That's when IT happened. "Ahhhhhhhh!" came a cry somewhere else in the city. I gasped and shook in fear. "M-Mudd?" I whimpered. Ryder immediately got onto his vehicle. "Pups, to the Lookout!" He instructed. We didn't need to be told twice. We all jumped into our vehicles, and drove off. "Mudd, I'm coming!" I yelled with confidence. --------- Mudd's POV: Yep, I was the one that needed rescuing. Piker and an unknown pup were standing in the middle of the room. The other pups were trying to hide behind the Lookout elevator. "Why are you here?" I growled. I had a burning bubble off rage about to explode from within me. Piker smirked. "Why do you care? This is our home now, and you can't do nothing about it." The unknown pup just stood there, who I assumed was part of the action, but seemed to be less hostile. "Maybe... Is that...? No, it can't be..." I thought. --------- Shaky's POV: Me and the others frantically pushed harder than we ever had onto the accelaration and drove over to the Lookout where Mudd was being held hostage. We were all surprised by the time we came into the Lookout, as we saw Piker and a mysterious pup who was in a costume stand in the middle of the room. "Get out of the Lookout, you bullies!" I saw Mudd growl as he had his claws come out of his paws. Ryder yelled. "That's enough, all of you!" After that, it all turned into a bit of a huge frenzy. Mudd and Piker had a fight with each other, although it was more punches in the face than something else. I cowered in the corner, shaking in fear. "What do I do...? What do I do...?" I thought as I shook constantly, looking at the fight between the two pups." Furniture toppled all over the place when Ryder stood in between the two. "Pups, that's enough. Mudd, stop fighting, it won't do yourself any good. Piker, you get out of the Lookout." he said, while being deadly serious. "I got something to say..." I said from within the corner. Piker spat in my direction. "Nobody wants to hear what you need to say, you little runt. Now scram!" "I don't care what you say, now leave me alone!" I gave him a serious look, before closing my eyes. Piker looked at me bewildered, as if he thought I was crazy standing up against him. "Pfft, are you serious? Why's a little squirt like you going up against me?" He chuckled with an evil desire. I thought about what I was going to say, then I spoke. "Piker, grow up. You're spoilt, and jealous of me. You don't know me, and I wish you had good within you. I can't stand the fact that you're acting like a monster. It's absolutely ridiculous that you're trying to bully a pup like me. I may be scared, but's that no different to what you're doing to me. Stop. It. Now." Mudd opened his mouth in surprise. He didn't say anything, he just constantly stared right at me and Piker right in the corner of the room. "Grr, no different to you." Piker growled before pushing me out of the way. "I'll be back! JUST YOU WAIT!" He screamed these final few words before exiting the Lookout in a foul mood. I shivered before I started to cry. "Piker's now going to try and attack me..." I cried. The other pups came around me and comforted me. Mudd comforted me, but then went off into the direction of a perciliar looking pup. "I think I recognise you..." he said. "But, who are you anyway?" At first, the pup was silent when all of a sudden they spoke. "I'm..." TBC.